


Paradis Prison

by Psycopath



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Levi/Eren Yeager Fluff, M/M, Omega Eren Yeager, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycopath/pseuds/Psycopath
Summary: On an island in the Eldia archipelago, there was a maximum security prison, in which it held about 15,000 prisoners of the most varied classifications. Prisoners were separated by the weight of crime and also by their dynamics. Of the three walls built, Maria, the outermost, housed the omegas; Rose, the middle one, housed the betas, and finally Sina, the innermost, housed the alphas.Eren and Zeke Yeager were arrested for drug trafficking, illegal possession of weapons and assault with hostages. Right now, they are being taken on a highly protected boat to Paradis Prison, their new home.Captain Levi Ackerman, a feared alpha, anxiously awaits the brothers at the door to welcome them with open arms to true hell on earth.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Paradis Prison

**Author's Note:**

> Well, first of all, english is not my mother language  
> Forgive me if u find some inconsistencies

The sound of the sea filled the ears of the speedboat crew. Guards on the right, on the left and behind, all heavily armed alphas and alert to any movement of the prisoners who were kneeling on the floor, chained to their ankles and wrists that prevented them from making any sudden movements. Their eyes remained on the floor, being forbidden to roam around.

"We're coming" said one of the guards holding a small telescope. A few minutes passed, it was possible to catch a glimpse of Paradis Prison, a sturdy and firm structure. The front gate resembling a mouth, ready to swallow anyone who passes by.

"The speedboat is approaching, sir."

"They're 15 minutes late." The captain's intense voice made his small squad shrink. Levi Ackerman was his name. Alpha dynamics, but only 1.60m high, whoever knows it doesn't joke about its size unless you want a quick trip to heaven ... or hell as he prefer to say. A brief sigh had been heard behind the captain.

"As always impatient, Levi. Don't forget that we're talking about the sea, they may have been some unforeseen event. You should have gotten used to it by now." Said a tall, blond man with blue eyes as deep as sea. This was Commander Erwin Smith, alpha dynamics.

"Tch ..." was the raven's reply to the commander, his expression softened and became stoic again. 

The motorboat docked at the pier and the prisoners were taken with slow steps to the gates of Paradis. The guard who carried one of the prisoners hit the back of the knee causing it to fall to his knees on the floor, the same was done with the other. Levi walked, indifferent to the two men carrying a folder with him, opening it. 

"Eren and Zeke Yeager, brothers. Arrested for drug trafficking, illegal possession of weapons and assault with hostages ... still being investigated for involvement in a homicide case. Dynamic ... two alphas, huh? - the raven closes the folder abruptly approaching Zeke's face to face him, repeating the process with Eren not getting any reaction from any of the brothers. Erwin cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"This is Captain Levi, responsible for the north wing of Sina. For your dynamics and crimes committed, you will be confined to Stohess." the guards raised the prisoners to lead them to the van waiting for them at the door. After three steps, Eren stopped reluctantly.

"Come on!" yelled the guard pushing him, but Eren continued to retreat. "What is your problem little shit? Obey me!" as if something clicked in Eren's mind, he turned around with an elbow to the guard's chin. Levi, seeing all the commotion, pulled Eren by the collar, but the brown-haired boy grunted and turned and took a bite of the captain's free arm. The force of the bite made Levi's forearm bleed.

"You piece of shit!!" shouted Levi, pushing and kicking him in the ribs. Eren staggered back and fell. "This is your first day here in Paradis and you already want to meet the lonely one? - Levi felt a slight sparkle in Eren's eyes and found it strange. - Well, bring him. - said the alpha turning and leaving.

Paradis Prison is where the most dangerous criminals from the Eldia and Marley archipelagos are sent. It is a maximum security prison that is about 20km from Eldia and 30km from Marley. Not only does the distance not allow criminals to escape easily, but speedboats are also prohibited from staying more than half an hour at berth on the pier. Another reason is that the island is surrounded by hungry sharks and ready for a snack. With that in mind, any sane person would think twice before committing a crime.

"But it looks like it didn't apply to these two," thought Levi, sitting on the opposite side of the van with two more guards. They quickly arrived at Sina at the North Stohess gate, the van entered the structure and stopped shortly thereafter. 

"Time to get the load down." Levi teased, staring at Eren trying to meet his gaze, but the boy seemed distant and was strangely quiet during the trip. It was quite the opposite of what he had shown when he fought with the guard, at this very moment he seemed ... submissive? Looking at his brother to the side he seemed relentless, there was the same look and posture as when he left the boat. Their distinct behavior made the captain question whether Eren was an alpha.

Eren silently got up when one of the guards touched his shoulder and led him out of the vehicle. The large metal doors at the front opened and, as they entered the building, they closed slowly. Right now, Eren and Zeke were saying goodbye to they freedom.

"This is Captain Levi, responsible for the north wing of Sina. For your dynamics and crimes committed, you will be confined to Stohess." the guards raised the prisoners to lead them to the van waiting for them at the door. After three steps, Eren stopped reluctantly.

"Come on!" yelled the guard pushing him, but Eren continued to retreat. "What is your problem little shit? Obey me!" as if something clicked in Eren's mind, he turned around with an elbow to the guard's chin. Levi, seeing all the commotion, pulled Eren by the collar, but the brown-haired boy grunted and turned and took a bite of the captain's free arm. The force of the bite made Levi's forearm bleed.

"You piece of shit!!" shouted Levi, pushing and kicking him in the ribs. Eren staggered back and fell. "This is your first day here in Paradis and you already want to meet the lonely one? - Levi felt a slight sparkle in Eren's eyes and found it strange. - Well, bring him. - said the alpha turning and leaving.

Paradis Prison is where the most dangerous criminals from the Eldia and Marley archipelagos are sent. It is a maximum security prison that is about 20km from Eldia and 30km from Marley. Not only does the distance not allow criminals to escape easily, but speedboats are also prohibited from staying more than half an hour at berth on the pier. Another reason is that the island is surrounded by hungry sharks and ready for a snack. With that in mind, any sane person would think twice before committing a crime.

"But it looks like it didn't apply to these two," thought Levi, sitting on the opposite side of the van with two more guards. They quickly arrived at Sina at the North Stohess gate, the van entered the structure and stopped shortly thereafter. 

"Time to get the load down." Levi teased, staring at Eren trying to meet his gaze, but the boy seemed distant and was strangely quiet during the trip. It was quite the opposite of what he had shown when he fought with the guard, at this very moment he seemed ... submissive? Looking at his brother to the side he seemed relentless, there was the same look and posture as when he left the boat. Their distinct behavior made the captain question whether Eren was an alpha.

Eren silently got up when one of the guards touched his shoulder and led him out of the vehicle. The large metal doors at the front opened and, as they entered the building, they closed slowly. Right now, Eren and Zeke were saying goodbye to they freedom.


End file.
